Lichterkette
by callisto24
Summary: Weihnachten


Jim Gordon zögerte einen Moment, bevor er die letzten Schritte zu dem Anwesen zurücklegte. In Augenblicken wie diesen, an Tagen wie diesen fragte er sich manchmal, ob er die Schuld daran trug, dass Bruce nach dem Mord an seinen Eltern auch der letzte Rest seiner Kindheit gestohlen worden war. Hätte er ihm nicht dieses Versprechen gegeben, hätte er nicht eine derartige Besessenheit an den Tag gelegt, vielleicht wäre es Alfred gelungen, dem Jungen wenigstens ein paar ruhige Jahre zu ermöglichen.  
Er drehte das Geschenk in den Händen. Es war lächerlich. Im letzten Moment war ihm eingefallen, dass man doch Weihnachten kaum ohne ein Geschenk auftauchen konnte. Dass er - gerade er - vielleicht gar nicht auftauchen sollte, und Bruce an all das erinnern, was besser vergessen werden sollte.  
Unwillkürlich fasste er sich an die Nase. Die schmerzte noch von der letzten Schlägerei. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Das letzte Jahr war anstrengend gewesen und das nur milde ausgedrückt.  
Aber wie könnte er sich beschweren? Immerhin war er erwachsen und hatte sein Schicksal selbst gewählt. Bruce dagegen war mit einer Bürde auf die Welt gekommen, die kein Kind gezwungen sein sollte zu tragen.  
All die Geheimnisse, die sich nacheinander aufdeckten, all die Dunkelheit, die in Gotham herrschte, sollte ein solch junger Mensch nicht sehen müssen, sollte nicht einmal davon wissen dürfen.  
Er seufzte, merkte erst, dass er bereits vor der Tür stand, als diese aufschwang.  
"Alfred", sagte er und rang sich ein Lächeln ab, griff mit der freien Hand in seine Manteltasche und reichte dem Butler die Papiertüte mit einer Flasche Sherry. Die Verkäuferin war offenkundig in Weihnachtsstimmung gewesen, denn er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie gebeten zu haben, eine Schleife anzubringen.  
Alfred verzog sein Gesicht zu einem ebenfalls gezwungenen Lächeln, stellte sich dabei jedoch als erheblich erfolgreicher heraus. Jahrzehntelange Übung dürfte für eine gewisse Fertigkeit sorgen.  
"Schön Sie zu sehen", erwiderte er und nahm die Flasche mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung entgegen. Manchmal beneidete ihn Jim um sein weltmännisches Auftreten. Selbst wenn er selbst glaubte, über ausreichend Manieren zu verfügen, kam er sich im Vergleich doch immer wie ein grobschlächtiger Landpolizist vor. Er räusperte sich, schluckte sein Unbehagen herunter und betrat das Gebäude.  
"Master Bruce wird sich freuen, dass Sie vorbeisehen", sagte Alfred, während er ihn durch die wie immer perfekte Einrichtung geleitete. Jim war es ein Rätsel wie der Mann das anstellte. Soweit er wusste, versorgte der den gesamten Haushalt ohne Hilfe. Wenn er daran dachte, dass es ihm nicht einmal gelang, seine Junggesellenwohnung einigermaßen aufgeräumt zu halten, wuchs sein schlechtes Gewissen. Das war einmal anders gewesen. Aber nach allem, was geschehen war, nahm er sich keine Zeit mehr, um Ordnung zu halten. Für wen auch?  
Aber nicht nur, dass es wie immer blitzsauber war, genau an den richtigen Stellen hatte Alfred dezente und doch geschmackvolle Weihnachtsdekoration angebracht. Jim vermutete, dass die aus seiner britischen Heimat stammte, denn von dem üblichen grellen Weihnachtszauber, wie er ihn bei Harvey sah oder in der Bar, in Teilen sogar auf dem Revier, war nichts zu entdecken. Stattdessen Stechpalmenzweige, Kerzen in edlen Leuchtern und im Wohnzimmer ein schlichter Baum, nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein, duftend nach Tanne und Bienenwachs.  
Jim betrachtete die glänzenden Äpfel und die gleichmäßig befestigten Strohsterne, als er Bruce die Treppe hinunterkommen hörte.  
"Jim, ich freue mich."  
Die Augen des Jungen leuchteten und seine Wangen wirkten ungewohnt rosig. In seinen Händen hielt er eine verknotete Lichterkette.  
"Sie könnten mir helfen und das hier entknoten."  
"Master Bruce!" Alfreds Stimme klang tadelnd, auch ein wenig entnervt.  
"Was denn, Alfred?" Bruce wirbelte herum. "Wir haben darüber gesprochen und ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich darauf bestehe."  
Stumm reichte Jim ihm das Geschenk, nahm dafür die Kette entgegen, fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Wie stets, wenn er in das Gerangel zwischen den beiden platzte. Dabei fühlte er sich leicht schuldig, so gut wie immer die Seite des Jungen zu ergreifen. Sollte er doch im Grunde eher die von Vernunft getragenen Argumente desjenigen unterstützen, der mit der Erziehungsaufgabe betraut worden war. Und wahrhaftig nicht darum zu beneiden.  
"Ach, großartig, Jim, ich danke Ihnen."  
Bruce strahlte und die Röte in seinen Wangen vertiefte sich.  
"Nun ja." Jim wand sich ein wenig. "Ich dachte, mit einem Comic kann man nichts falsch machen."  
Ein weiterer Blick auf Bruce bestätigte die Annahme und er lächelte erleichtert. Offenbar war Bruce doch noch Junge genug geblieben, um Freude an Bildergeschichten zu haben. Jim hatte sich an seine eigene Sammlung erinnert und daran, wie er die geliebt, wie penibel er sie gepflegt hatte. Neben ihrem Hang zur Obsession schienen sie doch noch etwas anderes gemein zu haben.  
Er begann damit, die Kette zu entwirren und Alfred verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Denkst du, dass Ihren Eltern das gefallen würde?", fragte er und Jim sah rasch zu Bruce. Doch der schob lediglich die Unterlippe vor. Das Argument war wohl vertraut.  
Bruces Stimme zitterte nur ein wenig. "Vielleicht gefiele es ihnen ja", entgegnete er dann und räusperte sich. "Es ist – durchaus einmal etwas anderes. Sie ist bunt, vier verschiedene Farben. Und - und ich habe sie von Cat."  
"Von ...?" Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Jim Alfred sprachlos erlebte.  
"Sie gefiel mir, als ich bei ihr wohnte. In der Nacht ließ sie sie eingesteckt. Und als ich wieder hier lebte, kam sie vorbei, und meinte, dass ihr Geschmack sich geändert habe. Und dass ich sie für Weihnachten aufbewahren solle. Nicht dass ihr an so einem Quatsch etwas läge, aber sie könne sich vorstellen, wie erbärmlich ein Weihnachten bei uns aussähe."  
"Ich muss doch bitten, Master Bruce." Alfred hob die Augenbrauen, doch Jim war sich beinahe sicher, dass er seine Empörung lediglich vortäuschte.  
"Ich bestehe darauf", wiederholte Bruce. "Sofern sie noch funktioniert natürlich. Und sofern Jim sie entwirren kann. Immerhin besteht die Möglichkeit, dass noch weitere Gäste eintreffen." Er lächelte und Jim beeilte sich zu versichern, dass er nur auf einer Stippvisite da sei und praktisch schon wieder unterwegs.  
Nun lächelte auch Alfred. "Schon in Ordnung. Sie werden kaum gehen dürfen, bevor dieser billige Auswuchs von Geschmacklosigkeit an unserer Blautanne hängt. Um das nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, werde ich mich wohl um das Menu kümmern." Seine Lippen zuckten und Bruce neigte gut erzogen den Kopf. "Vielen Dank, Alfred. Ich weiß das zu schätzen."

Später brannten die Kerzen und die kleinen, bunten Lichter verwoben im Grün der Tanne setzten charmante, verborgene und in jedem Falle freundliche Akzente.  
Jim stieß mit Alfred an, betonte noch nie zuvor aus echten Kristallgläsern getrunken zu haben, während Lucius Fox, der offensichtlich den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und nichts gegessen hatte, die Gelegenheit nutzte, und eine von Alfreds köstlichen Pasteten nach der anderen vertilgte.  
Bruce und Selina saßen vor dem Baum, der bunten Lichterkette, und flüsterten miteinander. Wenigstens sah es über die Entfernung des Raumes hinweg so aus, und Jim warf Alfred einen prüfenden Blick zu. Doch dessen Lächeln blieb bestehen und in seinen Augen entdeckte Jim eine Sanftheit, die der Mann sonst hervorragend zu verbergen wusste.  
Und Jim war dankbar, dass sie beide, Bruce und Alfred, ihren anerzogenen, antrainierten Selbstschutz aufgaben, um nur für diese eine Nacht zu sein, was sie immer sein sollten. Freunde. Und vielleicht auch eine Familie, so klein die auch war, so unbeständig in einer Zeit wie dieser. Doch diese eine Nacht sollte für eine Weile ausreichen. Zumindest hoffte Jim das, als er die Anhöhe wieder hinunterging, ein warmes Gefühl im Bauch und die Erinnerung an bunte Lichter im Herzen.

Ende


End file.
